


Five Senses

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Five Senses

Hearing --

Sam opens his eyes, blinking in the darkness of the room, trying to figure out what waked him. A low moan reaches his ears, the sound of a hand sliding over slicked flesh. He forces himself to shut his eyes, trying to block out the sounds, but they seem to be growing in intensity. He can hear the soft little noises that spill from Dean’s lips as he touches himself in the next bed. The sounds are starting to get to Sam, but he refrains from reaching down and touching himself, refrains from letting Dean know that he is awake and listening to him.

\---

Smell --

Sam walks into the motel room, his sense of smell instantly assaulted by the scent of sex and sweat the permeates the small room, covering the scent of mildew that had been there when he left. He groans, running a hand over his face as he breaths in deeply, taking in the familiar scent. He can feel himself hardening in his pants, and he shakes his head figuring that it had obviously been way too long since he had gotten any if that was enough to get him hard. He ignores his body, delving into the research he knows he needs to do.

\---

Sight --

Sam bites his lip, watching as Dean bends over the Impala, his jeans pulling tight against his ass. Dean is shirtless and sweat is traveling down his back, making Sam stare at the droplets as they trail down his back, sliding under the waistband of his pants. Sam watches enthralled at they way Dean’s muscles move and flex as he works on the car, each movement making Sam feel like a jolt of electricity is going straight to his groin. He takes one last long look at his brother, before turning and walking away.

\---

Touch --

Sam wakes to feeling of hands softly caressing his body. He looks down and sees Dean sitting on the bed next to him, trailing his hands along Sam’s flesh. Their eyes meet as Dean’s fingers trace paths down Sam’s t-shirt and then under it when they reach the hem. Sam stays silent, sure he is dreaming, until Dean’s fingers brush against his nipples. The touch is barely there, bust enough to make Sam moan in pleasure, but not enough. Sam whimpers as Dean removes one hand from under his shirt, reaching up to cup Sam’s face.

\---

Taste --

Sam moans into Dean’s mouth at the first touch of their lips, tongue snaking out to taste Dean. He tastes of pie and alcohol, but under that is a taste that is pure Dean, a taste Sam knows he will grow addicted to. Dean pulls back long enough to pull off their shirts, leaning back in to kiss him once more. Sam whimpers with frustration as Dean pulls away again, but the sound soon turns to a moan as Dean trails kisses down his neck and shoulder, licking and kissing and nibbling and tasting him. He pulls Dean back up, and begins to lavish attention to his neck, the taste of Dean’s skin filling his mouth. Sam knows he will never want to taste anything else.


End file.
